


mellifluous academy

by glossmygs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Academy, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Dark, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Omega Kang Taehyun, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vampire Choi Soobin, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossmygs/pseuds/glossmygs
Summary: my breathe hitches as his large hand encloses around my neck while the other vampire stands to the side, but i refuse to let my stance falter."is the baby werewolf trying not to act fazed.""i'm not scared of you.""you fucking should be."✾taehyun comes from a dark past. he's now living in new york city, hiding away from who he once was with his best friend jungkook.they didn't think things could get worse than the life that they lived before, until an accident occurs and taehyun ends up in a school with other supernatural beings. he definitely didn't expect that, or the two people, well vampires, that come along with it, soobin and yeonjun.(lowercase intended and not edited)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!DISCLAIMER!!  
> there are a few warnings about this book, i published this on wattpad so, this is mainly written for the one posted on there, it’s easier to see the warnings in the tags on here. 
> 
> this book has heavy themes and can easily trigger someone, so please be careful about reading the tags. this also contains sexual content and is not vanilla and will have a lot of different and possibly heavy kinks. i’ll try add a warning before i write something like that. i will also be adding more tags as i write it. 
> 
> this is also a book that contains a poly relationship, so if you don’t like i wouldn’t suggest continuing. 
> 
> i already have several chapters written, but am still editing them and changing things. i will be updating every week. this book will also be posted on wattpad if you would like to read it there, it is under the same username as my username here. 
> 
> enjoy!

taehyuns pov

my legs burned as i pushed them to go faster and make it to the end. i could feel my body getting tired the more i pushed myself to get there, but i couldn't stop now as i heard the footsteps getting closer. 

my clothes were drenched in sweat from basketball practice before this, and now i was pushing myself even more. before i knew it he had caught up with me, it was too late. his shoulder skimmed mine as he got to the line before me. 

"I WON!" jungkook yelled out in between laughs as he crashed down to the ground. 

"i was ahead of you the whole time you did that on purpose." i said with a roll of my eyes as i crashed down beside him. 

"you're just jealous i won, we really need to stop doing this right after practice i'm so sore."

"agreed." i replied letting out harsh breaths as my breath formed a cloud that drifted into the air. 

jungkook began to sit up and he took in his surroundings, he looked over to me, "you know," he said as his voice went down to a hushed whisper, "it's getting dark maybe we shouldn't be out here."

i laughed, "why are you scared? we are always here at night, after practice." 

"well recently i've heard stories, don't tell me you haven't heard the rumours." he said still in a hushed toned with wide eyes. 

my body got tense at his nervous tone, what rumours could he be talking about, "no what do you mean?” 

"lately weird things have been happening. once the sun sets, and the moon appears strange things have been happening. someone will be out, they'll hear rustling movements, oh no perhaps it's just the wind blowing around the fallen leafs right? WRONG," i jumped out his sudden loud voice, "when it's late and no ones in sight something comes, and do you know what it is?" 

i shook my head in fear at what could possibly be lurking in the night. 

"WEREWOLVES." he said as he jumped up and pushed me back and erupted in laughs, as he started running away back to our car leaving me alone in the night. 

"HEY THATS NOT FUNNY JUNGKOOK." i said as i chased him back to the car trying to catch up to him, while he let out his annoyingly loud laughs. he could be so immature.

i got into the passenger seat shaking my head waiting for jungkook to drive us back to our apartment. 

it's a long story about how this all happened, but me and jungkook both were in foster care until we both got adopted by the same parents. things happened, and we got away. now we're here, in new york city all the way across the world from home. the thoughts of our previous life made me nauseous and scared i hated ever thinking about what happened to us, and i promised i would never let anything happen to jungkook again. 

"you ok?" jungkook said as he noticed my silence, which was uncommon between us. we were always talking. 

"yeah, yeah just tired." 

he smiled back and continued to drive back to our apartment as he ruffled my hair. 

once we got home something seemed weird, as the dark swallowed the sun away long ago, the moon rose high. i shivered even though only a light breeze swept through the air, winter approaching us soon. it was jungkooks dumb stories and i was overthinking of course. obviously whatever story he had made up this time was just a joke. 

i was still happy to be welcomed with warmth and soft lights as we entered the living room. 

"wanna sleep in my bed again tonight?" jungkook questioned.

"i wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else." 

most of the times i had recurring nightmares at night when i slept alone. i know jungkook always asked me to do it because he knew about my troubled nights alone. however i think he felt more reassured that i was safe and closer to him, he could protect me if he needed to. 

i went to check to lock the door before i went any further and i heard noises outside. probably just the neighbors, well i thought.

<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t plan to update this early but enjoy :)

taehyuns pov

i woke up to an obnoxiously loud screeching sound, jungkooks alarm. he insisted on having the weirdest alarm clock sounds, one even being an auto-tuned baby crying. i never understood him. 

jungkooks body stretched over me suffocating me. "jungkook get up, how are you sleeping through this." i said as i pushed him over. 

jungkook always somehow managed to end up on top of me the next morning. 

"huh?" came out muffled due to his face being smashed into the pillows. i rolled my eyes getting up to get ready, already dreading the school day. how was it only tuesday. 

—

sometimes i wish i was the older one because then i would have a say in who drove what days, but no. i had to deal with jungkooks reckless driving as he swerved through the school parking lot. 

"JUNGKOOK SLOW DOWN." i yelled out at one point when he was going way to fast for him to be approaching a speed bump. 

"taehyun chill it's just a small bump."

"you seriously can not drive."

"what do you expect im gay."

"so am i but i can drive."

jungkook laughed, "no you cant.” 

i huffed slamming the car door. i was about to begin walking until something, or someone blocked my pathway. of course it was jae.

"seriously jae, is it every morning." i groaned at his presence. jae has always liked me and he does not try to hide it, however he got with everyone. 

besides me. he was very persistent with me no matter how many times i turned him down he could have anyone, i don't know why he constantly went after me. 

"oh my gosh jae what are you doing here?" jungkook asked as he flashed a smile, as his voice went up a few octaves. 

and well.... jungkook likes jae. 

we all walked along side together as we headed towards the building, jae seriously did not understand personal space. 

"so taehyun do you want to go out tonight?" jae asked as he walked backwards so he could be facing me. 

"watch out."

"hu-" he was cut off when he tripped over a trash can. 

jungkook laughed from beside me as i hurried to get to the building before he could follow us again.

"i seriously don't understand how you like him, he literally gets with everyone."

"that's what makes it fun, and i mean have you seen him he's just so sexy i just want him to-"

"OK, OK I GET IT." i slapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue his fantasies, that i really didn't want to imagine. 

he laughed at my abruptness to stop him and pushed my hand away. "whatever let's go to class." i said. 

throughout the whole day i had a bad feeling. i don't know what it was or why i felt something would go terribly wrong today, but the feeling got worse as the day went on. i tried to ignore it, but something just didn't feel right. 

maybe i was just tired from the endless nights of practicing. that must've been it right. why else would i feel this way. 

the whole school day went in a blur, i honestly didn't recall what happened in any of classes.

at the end of the practice me and jungkook drove home, but now that i was in my apartment i felt trapped and found myself seeking the fresh air of outside.

"hey jungkook i'm gonna go on a walk ok."

"ok i'll come with you!" he yelled from the other room. 

"uh no it's ok i just wanted to be alone for a minute i'm just walking around the complex." 

"are you sure?"

"yeah i'll be good."

"ok call me if you need me." 

i smiled and headed outside. i felt relieved as i stepped outside, my chest relaxing as i finally breathed. i know it seemed weird, but i felt as if someone was sending me a message, which was obviously impossible, but deep down i could hear a tiny voice screaming "danger."

i walked toward a park that was right across from the complex. i told jungkook i was just going around the complex, but technically this park was in the complex. i took a seat on the swing and swung my feet bsck and fourth happy to finally have some fresh air. 

until i heard it. it's just rustling leaves.... right?  
wrong. 

i looked around searching for whatever sound had reached my ears. i saw nothing i really must be imagining things, but wasn’t going to risk anything and got up to go inside. i got off the swing i looked down and and started to brush the dirt off of my pants.

and that's all it took because when i looked up again, a wolf stood in front of me. all i could see were the colors of black and brown mixing together to create a multi colored fur. bared teeth and big paws, digging into the ground, it was the only and last thing in sight, before i felt the excruciating pain of sharp teeth sinking into my leg. i tried to scream but i’m not sure if i even made a sound, darkness clouded my vision as i slumped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly didn’t look over this that well, so theres probably many grammar mistakes sorry >_<
> 
> i’ll probably edit it more later once i get more chapters posted. the next chapters will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on no sleep so, sorry for the grammar mistakes.

taehyuns pov

i could hear the rapid pounding of my heart, but all i could see was darkness flooding my vision. i could hear soft mummers, that sounded so close yet far away. i felt trapped. scratchy clothing rubbed against my skin causing me to cringe in discomfort.

"he is waking up." an unfamiliar voice said that sounded like it was spoken from above me.

the heat that shook me through my core became unbearable. i finally managed to open my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright lighting, the white walls and flooring didn't help. i sat up from my bed grasping my chest, hoping i can once again know what it is like to breathe. 

"its ok, its me, jungkook, taehyun look at me."

the calming sense of familiarity washed over me, and calmed me down as i took in jungkooks form from beside me, watching as a nurse looked at me that was stood behind him. i could tell what was happening, i almost had an anxiety attack again. i really hated hospitals.

the more i calmed down the more i noticed the rising pain that blossomed in my right left. i winced and looked down.

"what happened?" i asked mainly towards jungkook.

"you don't remember?" he asked while his eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

the nurse stepped in at that moment, "taehyun, last night you got attacked by a dog. you didn't suffer from too much blood loss, and it isn't a major, your muscle or nerves were not damaged in the process. however the injury is still severe and required stiches. the doctor will come in later to inform you more on what steps need to be taken." 

(i dont know what im saying here, go along with it)

her soft voice was calming and she let off a nice aurora, but her calm voice did not deter the unsettling feeling in my stomach. 

"does this mean i cant play basketball anymore?"

"i'm sorry, but no, you will be able to go back to playing once your leg has completely healed. we also need to make sure you don't have any difficulty walking."

i clutched the sheets in my hands as the disappointment sunk in.

"hey at least you wont have to worry about the suicide drills before practice now." jungkook laughed, trying to calm my nerves, but when i looked over to him, his smile looked like more of a grimace.

"the doctor will be here soon." the nurse said after she finished checking the machines that were hooked to me. 

"how did this even happen i don't understand?"

"me either, i should have went with you last night i cant believe i did that. i could hear your scream all the way from the park, but when i went out there all i could see was the image of you covered in blood." jungkook said, a guilty impression took over his features.

"its not your fault jungkook," i reached over giving a reassuring squeeze to his hand, "its no ones fault, i will be fine." i said smiling up to him, I'm sure my smile looked more like a grimace as well.

our conversation was interrupted when a tall doctor with slicked back hair and round glasses walked through the door. he started to explain what would happen and what i would have to do in the meantime to help it heal. I drowned out his words the second he started talking, the nurse was a lot nicer. 

after hours of being sunken into this bed, i wanted to leave. this hospital room was stuffy and the stars had now appeared into the sky. i don't understand why i needed to stay here, but the nurse insisted on it, given upon that i might develop an infection. it seemed abnormal to be staying here over night just for stiches. 

jungkook passed out a while ago beside me, his neck uncomfortably positioned to his side, he insisted he wasn't leaving until i did. which made me want to leave even more. i glanced to the window, moonlight leaked through the shades causing the room to be illuminated with shades of white light casting over the bed. it made me feel uneasy i made a move to go and close them, but before i could get up jungkook was already walking over to close them.

"when did you wake up?"

"when i heard you start to get up."

"you should seriously go home and sleep, i'll be fine."

"no, it's ok i can wait you should be out of here soon."

"do you think if we left now they would notice, besides being here isn't probably the safest place to be. we can't even afford this."

jungkook must've noticed my panic when i started to realize the expenses i will be faced with after this.

"don't worry, they won't find out our identity i got it covered. i will handle the hospital bills too, just rest you don't need to think about it right now."

"i couldn't ask you to do that, we can barely afford our rent each month how can i expect you to help me with this too."

"its what brothers are for." he smiled at me but i couldn't help, but feel bad that he would try to pay for them, and i know he would go through with it. me and him really were like brothers after all. 

—

after 30 minutes of convincing jungkook to escape this dreadful atmosphere, he finally agreed. we managed to leave without a trace, leaving the doctors and nurses unaware of our disappearances, just like old times. 

i finally was able to feel comfortable once again as we reached our apartment. 

"i really hate hospitals."

"i cant believe we really left like that, if anything goes wrong with your leg we are going back right away."

"i'm fine, the nurse was just overreacting." i scoffed.

we soon fell asleep, feeling at peace that i got to sleep in my own home tonight.

it wasn't long before i was twisting in turning in bed, i was unable to sleep, guessing it was from the pain in my leg. i reached the kitchen running a hand through my hair making my way to the medicine cabinet, but when i was reaching towards the bottle i heard a noise from outside.

i felt as if i was in a trance once i looked over to the door, i couldn't resist but to walk over there. a part of me didn't want to leave, but my feet were working on their own.

i opened the door to be met with a rush of cold wind, making bumps rise upon my arms. tonight was a full moon. i walked towards the park going further into the border of trees that surrounded it. i don't know what i was doing, but my feet wouldn't stop.

not one sound was made everything seemed like time had been paused. until i felt it, my arm moving in a awkward position, it felt like my arm had been broken as it twisted to the side. i fell to my knees, tears streamed down my face, my whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"i knew it."

i looked up, tears clouded my sight, but i couldn't mistake that voice. it was the nurse.

"wha-what are you doing." 

when she came closer, i noticed a syringe, filled with a weird glistening substance.

"don't panic, we will keep you safe." she said as the long needle punctured my neck.

i guess the doctor was the nicer one after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello here’s another update, i’m going to post a picture of what i imagine the academy to look like in the next chapter!

taehyuns pov 

once again I woke up gasping for air while i sat up in a hospital bed, but this time jungkook isn't there to comfort me. this hospital also differed from any other hospital i have seen before. instead of a room that had white covering the entire area, it had more neutral tones and i didn't find the need to squint at the bright lighting. it wasn't a room made for just one person either, there were multiple beds aligned on the wall creating a row of beds. There were also curtains that could be shut, in order to block the view from others, but i was the only one here.

i looked out the windows to notice it was still night outside, or maybe days had passed since the night at the park, i really wasn't sure. what the hell was wrong with that nurse and where did she take me? i hurried to get out of the entangled sheets and leave wherever i had ended up, but the iv connected to my arm stopped me.

this was gonna hurt i thought, ripping it out from my skin. i ignored the sting and didn't care that my shoes were left behind, eager to escape again.

i ran at the best of ability, the slight limp was preventing me from going as fast as i could. i also felt weird and drowsy, it was probably from that weird syringe the nurse used.

last time i was found in that park I couldn't remember what had happened to me until jungkook reminded me, this time i remembered everything so vividly it felt like i was still in the moment.

i didn't pay much attention to my surroundings as i ran around the hallways that seemed to never end, but i couldn't help but notice how weird the building was. i managed to get down a flight of stairs arriving at a different level, unaware of how many levels there were in this building. the hallways were covered in light beige and whites, with windows that had a beautiful arch. gold designs swirled around the interior adding a beautiful touch to the area. the window glass was frosted over, i would imagine once the sun is out it casts a rainbow effect into the building.

It seemed strange that there were different displays, like signs that had names drawn out on the doors, each display decorated in its own way. I assumed people lived here, and these were the dorms. it was a mistake to stop because now that my running had slowed down while i took in the surroundings of the building, my name was called from behind me.

i didn't even turn around already knowing who that voice belonged to, and i took off running again. the nervousness grew when i heard multiple footsteps trailing behind me, and not just the nurses. i heard several doors opening, due to the commotion but paid no attention. i almost made it to the end of the hall, where the staircase was.

i didn't make it though because an iron grip held me back from going any further, this person must've been really strong, i didn't even budge.

"you're not going to want to leave, your leg is injured badly."

i furrowed my eyebrows, how did he know my leg was hurt? i turned around to see a shorter guy with fluffy dark blue hair, his tiny hand wrapped around my wrist. he had full lips and a beautiful face, he looked like he could've been a model.

i shouldn't have been focusing on that because now the nurse and two strongly built men with muscles bulging at the seams of their shirts, were coming into our direction. during this moment i didnt happen to notice the other people that had stepped out of their rooms.

"taehyun, just calm down we will explain all of this to you, but right now you're hurt so let's go back to the infirmary." she said in her soft tone, oh how deceiving she was.

i didn't miss the hand that was behind her back, i knew she was going to do the same thing like before i wouldn't be caught again. i thrashed around attempting to escape the guy that had a hold on my wrist. 

"LET GO!" i shouted, managing to get him off of me, but only for a split second because the hand was back again, well if he wasn't going to let go he would just follow me. I yanked him my way managing to get to the door, but the familiar sting of a needle piercing my skin was back.

—

"i don't know how the potion didn't last, it usually has them knocked out for a day. there was no way of expecting that he would've been able to have the strength to escape, or even the strength to get away from jimin."

"did you make it correctly?" a stern voice spoke, in a condescending tone.

the nurse scoffed, "of course i did, there's something different about him we already know that."

"well next time make sure to actually monitor the subject before thinking it is ok to leave the room."

"he's not a subject he's a person!" she replied in an irritated tone.

"not exactly, well at least until his transformation."

at that time i was finally able to open my eyes, but the urge to fall back asleep was strong. whatever kind of drug they were giving me was taking a toll on my body. it was difficult to even move my arms or legs.

"oh he's awake!"

she rushed to my side, but i pushed her away.

"get away from me." i tried to say, but my voice barely came above a whisper, it was raspy and my throat was starting to hurt.

"listen taehyun, just stay calm, we will explain everything to you like i said."

"we won't be explaining anything, i will do the talking you've done enough." i looked over to see a tall woman standing to the other side of me. her vibrant red hair pulled tightly together into a bun. she wore a long tight dress that flowed along her body, just by taking one look at her you could tell the power she held.

"i didn't do anything, in fact i saved him and brought him here i don't get why you-"

she was stopped when the other woman simply held up her hand.

"you may leave i will speak to him alone."

once the door shut behind her, the other woman turned towards me, taking a seat in a chair that she pulled up.

"hello taehyun, you must have many questions, but let me speak first. my name is katya ivy you may call me ms. ivy, i am the head of this academy." 

an academy, what kind of academy is this and why would a nurse take me here. 

"what aaliyah told you at the other hospital before this was not completely true you weren't bitten by a dog, but a werewolf-"

she couldn't finish her sentence when i began to laugh, the situation wasn't funny at all considering I'd been kidnapped by psychopaths, but all i could do was laugh.

"you're insane, i'm getting out of here."

her hand reached out her long nails barely grazing my shirt, but she easily pushed me back, she must have been able to do that because of whatever aaliyah had injected me with. her hands were now back in front of her as she started to twist them around in a weird manner, she must really be crazy. i couldn't have seen what came next though, her hands swirled around in a circular motion and a blue light source came from the palm of her hands. my mouth dropped and my eyes widened, it was gone as soon as it was there, i almost thought i had imagined it.

"i am a witch, and you're now a werewolf. all of those "fairytales", as humans call it are true." she got up from her chair looking around the room "in fact there are many others like you and different supernatural beings, although it hasn't been a case like yours in centuries. humans can't simply be turned from just a bite of another werewolf. which is what makes you so interesting."

"no this can't be real. please, just let me go. I need to go back to jungkook."

"jungkook won't be safe around you anymore. not after another full moon occurs. you won't be able to suppress it, even someone that close to you won't be protected."

"you're lying, he's my brother i would never hurt him you're crazy, let me go."

she once again stopped me from leaving, but this time it was because she used her magic. just saying that seemed so surreal i must be dreaming. i would be fighting back more if it weren't for the drugs running through my veins and the light that shone from her hands. she raised her eyebrows and put her hands down.

"like i was saying, you're here because this academy is built for supernaturals. it allows supernaturals to live their life. there are many other schools like this as well, but it's quite unheard of for a supernatural to be attending an academy this late. like i said, your case is unusual."

"but i don't have to stay here, I want to go back. i don't even know you or what any of this is about."

"technically i can't keep you here, but you're gonna wish i did. you won't be able to learn how to control yourself or how this world works. you need someone to guide you, which will happen if you attend the classes here."

her tone slightly changed when she said these words, it's like it was a trap and i was going to fall right into it.

my hands dragged down my face as i considered it.

"so, this place is safe, away from everyone no humans can find us right?"

"of course."

"i'll go to this academy-"

"i knew you would agree it would be dumb of you to not." she said, with a pleased expression.

"i wasn't finished, i'll only go to this academy if jungkook can attend as well."

her loud laugh pierced my ears, making me cringe.

"thats absurd, a human has never been able to come to this sort of an academy and never will be." she said laughing through her words.

"then i won't be going here."

her laughs died down and her face once again formed into an angry look, i swear that her face had a permanent glare.

our conversation halted, my eyes averted over to the doors, a man walked in the room wearing an expensive suit, and looked a lot scarier than ms. ivy.

"katya a word." he said, but his eyes didn't look at her once, his eyes were trained on me.

"o-oh yes i'll be right there."

whoever he was must've been important if he made such a powerful woman stumble over her words.

i wanted to get up so i would be able to hear the conversation that was going on right outside the doors, but i had no energy and my body didn't allow it.

i heard the voices get louder towards the end, but it didn't last long because the doors were opening once again.

"taehyun this is seoyun, he is the owner of this school and in charge."

"thank you katya, but i can speak for myself." that remark had ms. ivy shutting her mouth immediately.

"taehyun, i heard you would only be willing to go to this school if jungkook would be allowed to go here, right?"

i nodded my head, unable to form words.

"you have to be aware of the issues that this brings. this school is filled with vampires, werewolves, and witches, some who have never even encountered human life. however, this is dire that you tend this school due to your special circumstances. so, if this is the only way to get you to attend, then we will let him attend. he will be under watch by several guards that we have at this school."

i was shocked by his words, just by looking at him i would suspect he used different forms of threats to ensure that i would go to this school. i wasn't going to complain though. I don't know if i was making the wrong decisions, or if he had underlying intentions to this sort of agreement, but i was quick to agree.

"yes, of course i'll do whatever, as long as jungkook is with me."

it may seem crazy that i even thought about going here at all and also including jungkook in this mess, but maybe these classes could really help me. besides this was a perfect opportunity to protect jungkook in the process, there was no way i was leaving him behind. this would guarantee us a full cover for our past lives and allow us to not live in fear of our old life catching up to us. i just hoped this choice was for the better, and won't get him hurt in the end. all i had on my mind though, was being able to provide protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept on messing up this one note for a chapter that was at the end, i think i accidentally set it to be for all of the chapters so i just deleted it. it just said, what do you prefer for the pov , third person or first? i might change it to third. 
> 
> anyways i hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

taehyun’s pov

after more explanations and many questions from me i learned more about what was going to happen to me. apparently turning a human into a werewolf is unheard of and in this world is just a myth. however, it is possible for humans to be turned into a vampire. it doesn't happen often, and human turned vampires don't usually attend these academies. explaining why they start going to school with the others from the start.

most of the time when a human is turned, it's because they were attacked, or a vampire fell in love with a human; which isn't against any rule, but can be deemed as bad by their people. which i guess i was now a part of.

since they don't have much experience when handling a situation like mine, they assumed during the next full moon i would turn. i don't have all of the qualities yet of a werewolf, and they won't think i will reach my full ability until i shift. if i did i would've healed by now. they do think i'm quite strong so i might be adapting a little to the change. typically werewolves don't turn until the age of 10, and it happened during the full moon.

aaliyah, the nurse, informed me she immediately knew that i was bitten by a werewolf which usually resulted in death. she thought it was weird for me to still be alive which is why she kept tabs on me. she was an undercover nurse working in the hospital along with working at the academy. it's normal for that sort of thing to happen in case they run into incidents with people like us. she was also a witch, i figured this out quickly after hearing about how she made the potion.

the potion she used stopped the shift, and now i would have to wait until the next full moon, and i had no idea what to expect and neither did they.

i felt like it had been months since i landed into that academy, but it was only the next day, and now it was noon. this big mess all occurred throughout the night i was injected in the park. now i was in the back of an SUV, going back to my apartment.

i really didn't know how jungkook was going to react to this, but i was scared to find out, surely he wouldn't be at school knowing that i was missing.

—

jungkook didn't take it well. i'm pretty sure he almost passed out multiple times, and looked ready to throw up.

as soon as i opened the door jungkook engulfed me into his arms stating he was just about to call the police that i was missing. calling the police was risky for us, or even going to a hospital which is why he delayed it for so long.

after an eternity of trying to explain to him what had gone down the previous night, and a few flashes of light from ms. ivy's hand, me and jungkook were packing our stuff.

I didn't have much belongings, the apartment was fully furnished and we kept things light, in case we might have to suddenly move again. seoyun informed us that he would deal with our apartment lease, and i didn't want to know what that entailed so i kept my mouth shut.

as i packed away the last few things that scattered throughout my room, jungkook came in.

"hey are you sure this is a good idea, we can run away right now. we don't even know who these people are i mean, a werewolf? i was joking that night about there being werewolves because i heard a few rumors, but now?"

"i know it sounds crazy, but it's true. think about it, this new world can protect us. we don't have to worry about our past anymore."

"and what if this one just creates even worse problems than from before?" my lips pressed into a tight line at his response.

"we never know unless we try, besides if i really am going to shift during the next full moon i want people around that actually know what they're doing. i don't think aaliyah is that bad of a person either, like i previously thought."

it was true i wasn't fond of getting close to people, i tended to be cold and put up a wall and i wouldn't say it, but maybe she'd be ok after all.

"she injected you with a potion how could she not be!"

"she did it to protect me, let's just give it a shot. if it doesn't work out, we'll run. we've done it before."

jungkook let out a sigh, "fine i'll trust you, let's just get out of here."

the ride back to the academy was tense, my eyes were heavy and i was ready to fall asleep. i couldn't though because of the situation we were in. i could tell jungkook was on edge from the presence of seoyun and his scary demeanor, but he didn't let it show too much.

i was curious who was in charge of the academy right now if neither the head of the school or the owner was present, and if the students knew of our arrival. surely they knew something was happening since i was there last night. i refused to ask any questions, not feeling like talking to them. even if i had to go to this school, it didn't mean i was going to talk to them.

after a long ride of uncomfortable silence we were back, i honestly had no idea where we were due to the tinted windows. we were unable to see what was going on outside past the shield of thick tinted glass. it was a little unnerving.

we silently walked to the building following a trail that led to the entrance, all you could hear was the tapping of our feet hitting the cold ground.

seoyun cleared his throat and began to speak, "before you go in, the students already know you will be arriving, but they don't know why or what occurred. our cover story for you is that you are a late bloomer and never shifted at the age of 10, for now we'll keep it this way. they'll definitely be curious as to why a human is attending which we don't have a cover story for, but for now lay low."

i scoffed, how could that be possible if this sorta thing never happened. we started walking again, reaching the doors.

"as you may know we have dorms here to provide each student a space, most of our dorms have roommates, but a couple of people have their own. it's not common to place people in separate rooms, but you two will have to remain separate." he said as we entered the enormous doors.

my face changed into a look of anger, "no way! me and him have to room together. why would you separate us if it isn't even common?" my voice nearing a yell.

it echoed off the walls as the building quieted down, but i didn't pay attention to anything around us.

"lower your voice, there are certain measures we have to take in order for this deal to work. we can't have a human staying with a werewolf, it's not realistic."

"what makes it different from anyone else! i don't care what you say, he's staying with me."i retorted angrily as his face turned red by the second.

he started to look to his side, and i came to realize all of the students that had probably been walking to class were now frozen in their place. wide eyes shifted between the two of us. i just gave them a harsh glare, wanting them to look away.

"let's go talk about this in my office."

—

something about seoyun didn't seem right, he was a man with a lot of power that could easily hold threats over my head, but instead the more i fought he finally agreed to let me and jungkook room together. it's not that i knew him that well, but i could tell he wasn't someone who would easily let something like this slide. but each time i brought up leaving the academy he got a look of panic, but replaced that look as soon as it crossed over his face.

obviously i was different, but it looked like he was almost scared and had to grant me what i asked for. which i wasn't going to complain about because now me and jungkook were walking to our room.

jungkook stayed silent through all of this, i think he was still trying to understand everything and too scared to speak out. i was as well, but in the end i just thought about being able to escape our past for good even if it meant joining the weird ass school and coming to terms with being a werewolf.

luckily, me and jungkook didn't have to go to any classes yet and people brought up our boxes. finds out there's actually an elevator, so i wasted all that time going down those stairs when i first came here.

jungkook was sprawled out onto his bed on the other side of the room lost in thought.

i couldn't deny how pretty this room was, there was a window that looked out into the yard of the school, and from afar you could see other buildings lining the trees. i'd have to ask what was around here. the sunlight filtered into the room. the room was decorated nicely, but simple with white comforters and minimal furniture.

"i can't believe this is happening, i'm still trying to process this it's a dream right?" jungkook said rolling over to face me.

"i don't even know myself. one day we were living our normal life finally feeling somewhat at peace, but then i'm bitten by a werewolf? this just doesn't make any sense."

"i don't know how you aren't freaking out more than you are i mean if i was in your position i don't know what i would've done." i took in jungkook words for a second, but deep down i did feel like that and i was freaking out.

"i think i'm just in shock. this all happened so fast and i haven't been able to really think about how our life changed this fast overnight."

"yeah i get it, but i think this could help us or end terribly."

my hair rose as a rush of cold air blew through the air, resulting in me closing the windows.

"let's hope not." were my last words before i shut the windows, tightening the lock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel like this story is starting slow, but it’s to make sure i cover everything!

taehyun's pov

it was now thursday, jungkook and i would be going to our classes today, neither of us were thrilled for this. i wouldn't let it show, but my anxiety was building up the more i thought about having to be around these people.

i got dressed in light blue jeans that cuffed at the ends and black boots. i put on a black fitted shirt that clung my chest adding a chain and a long leather jacket to finish it off.

jungkook wore a flannel over a black balenciaga shirt, and loose blue jeans tucked into black boots.

i could tell from his silence he was way more nervous than i was. even though he would have people looking over him, i couldn't imagine what he felt at that moment. we were able to get most of the same classes, but one class wasn't meant for humans considering they don't go here. each vampire, werewolf, or witch has their own class that guided them. jungkook didn't fit in that.

each class also was different then our typical school so it would be hard to adjust to, but they agreed to just let jungkook not attend a class during that time. that made me nervous but he could just stay in the dorm in the meantime.

after we were both done getting ready i looked over to jungkook, "are you ready?"

"no."

"me either."

—

it was awkward to say the least, to have a large man dressed in all black tailing our every move, but if it was for jungkook then I didn't care too much. as we walked down to the first level where most of the classes were, people kept staring as well. things were whispered between people, but i could hear all of it clearly.

I didn't expect anyone to approach us until a guy came up to us, a smile stretching across his face. his brown wavy hair was framing his face and his wide eyes stared up into us, he was pretty. I couldn't deny that. however, his presence began to annoy me.

"what do you want?" i sneered.

"ohhh you're a feisty one." he giggled making me more angry.

i could feel an elbow jab into my side, "taehyun stop."

i rolled my eyes at jungkook's behavior ignoring him and moved around him to keep walking, but he just walked beside us.

"hi i'm beomgyu! you must be jungkook and taehyun. it's so weird to have new people here and a human at that." his voice is way too energetic for this early in the morning. i guess news spread fast, because everyone already knew our names.

"um yeah i'm jungkook, this is taehyun, sorry it takes a while for him to warm up to people." jungkook said awkwardly, surprising me that he spoke up. i gave him a harsh glare that encouraged him.

"i can tell! i'm a witch by the way. maybe we will have some classes together, what's your first class?"

"oh uh," jungkook fumbled around his schedule as i laughed underneath my breath. he looked so nervous; I don't know why he was wasting his time, "it's english what about you?"

"aw, i don't have that class. my boyfriend does, his name is hueningkai, maybe you'll see him, he's a werewolf."

"maybe!"

"i hope not."

was said at the same time, it's easy to guess who said what. beomgyu wasn't bothered by my harsh words though he just laughed and said goodbye as he went into the classroom.

"you know we don't know where we are going right." jungkook said, looking at different classrooms.

"why don't we just skip." i said.

we heard a sound from behind us, the bodyguard. i almost forgot he was there. jungkook laughed nervously, "do you know where it is?" he asked holding up his schedule in shaky hands.

the bodyguard led the way and we entered the classroom. people were sitting on desks, others asleep, and others speaking way too loudly than needed. the conversations stopped after our appearance.

the bodyguard wouldn't be staying in the classroom since there was a teacher, but would be staying outside the door in case something happened. since it would be "too distracting." as we looked around though there was no teacher.

"what are you looking at, never seen a human before." i said harshly. which angered a few but i didn't care. i dragged jungkook to the back of the room, where one individual kept his head down. i thought that was the best spot since he wasn't in our business.

a laugh sounded from the side of the room as we sat in our seats.

"i don't know if you're brave or stupid for taking to a room full of us like that, especially with a human in tow, it's like you have a death wish." a guy said with harshly bleached hair and high cheekbones.

"if you even think about hurting him, you're the one with a death wish." i yelled back.

"taehyun stop, you're gonna get us in trouble." jungkook whispered from beside me.

"maybe you should listen to your little human. who do you think you are, it already is weird that you came here with a human and you are just now going through shifting. somethings not right and i'm gonna figure it out."

the person beside me with purple hair woke up from the loud noises. he looked around for a second, and despite his soft features he sent a glare my way. if i thought anyone here was intimidating he beat all of them. my face paled as i looked away.

he slammed his hand on the desk, not uttering a word, but everyone looked away quickly, some even taking their seats. i dont know who he was but i didn't want to find out. however i wasn't going to let it show that i got scared by his gesture and sent a glare right back towards him.

making him show his fangs in response, a vampire.

some gasped at what i had just done, even though they looked away small glances were sent out way.

"did he seriously just do that?"

"no way he's gonna survive a day here."

"wait until yeonjun gets here."

they didn't even try to hide what they were saying, buti just ignored them.

one guy in particular was looking my way, his brown hair was parted and went off to the sides. he wasn't glaring like a lot of people were doing here, but almost a look of concern.

i already hated it here.

—

luckily english class went by fast, and nothing else was said, however the one that argued with me before class followed us out.

"seriously, silas can you leave him alone he already has a bodyguard it's not like you could do anything anyways." the guy that was staring at me earlier said.

so silas was his name, he grunted a few words under his breath walking away after noticing the bodyguard.

"hi i'm hueningkai, i'm beomgyu's boyfriend. he texted me earlier saying you'd be in my class nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

i brushed past him though. i could hear jungkook apologizing from afar, he was too nice sometimes.

the rest of my classes before lunch went by fast, i kept hearing mentions of someone named yeonjun wondering why he wasn't with soobin because apparently they were always with each other. i found out that the purple haired vampire from my class was soobin.

i couldn't care less though, i wasn't here to know anyone. i also had more classes with soobin, and i ended up meeting jimin the one that stopped me from leaving the night i got here.

he had quite a bit of friends too, but i didn't pay any attention to them or care to learn their names.

i had already attended the werewolf class too, but didn't pay attention at all. i heard a few things about heats and ruts, but i zoned out after the first few minutes. the class was also on a different floor and wasn't structured like a normal classroom.

i was quick to go find jungkook before lunch. i wasn't fond of having to go to the cafe, we had our own dorms. I didn't get why we needed to go, but we went on our way to find it.

once we got there, i was greeted by hueningkai and beomgyu, great.

i didn't talk though and let jungkook do all the talking he didn't seem to mind. we got plenty of stares and things kept being said about us, i assumed a lot of rumors were being made.

we went to sit at a table and i noticed jimin there.

"you again?"

"hey taehyun, jungkook good to see you!" of course they had to be friends with them too.

jungkook replied, but i just looked off into the distance.

"let me introduce you to the rest of the group, first this is my boyfriend yoongi, he's a vampire." he pointed to a smaller vampire with honey hair. however his stare was intense.

more people were introduced after that, me ignoring most of them while jungkook shyly said hi. i noticed the way he blushed under yoongis and jimins stare too. he was usually the flirty one and outgoing, but i could tell this was overwhelming for him.

i found out all of their names at the end, almost all of them were dating. namjoon was a witch, as well as hoseok, both of them being single. jin was a vampire and taehyung was a werewolf and were dating each other. they were all enthusiastic and energetic, letting out loud laughs, and yoongi speaking when there was time for him to speak, not liking to speak over others.

"so taehyun, how are you just now shifting? i mean i've heard it's happened before but it's crazy that someone going to our school is like that." taehyung said.

"don't know." i responded back dryly.

the others looked in between each other, some of them finding my response amusing.

"how are you jungkook? a human has never gone to an academy before. i'm surprised seoyun let you attend in the first place. he must really be desperate for taehyun to go here if he allowed you to come." jimin said

"uh yeah i guess, i'm still trying to adjust just a few days ago i didn't even know this world existed. besides the rumors about the were-" why was he mentioning that, they told us not to tell anyone about the werewolf spotting since they were still looking into that themselves.

"jungkook don't." i said panicked before he could continue.

"oops."

"wait what, what are you talking about?" jin asked, confused.

"'nothing." i replied quickly. it was easy to tell they already were suspicious about it because they were glancing in between each other, eyebrows raised.

the conversation was quickly changed to a different subject once jungkook shifted their focus. i learned that seoyun usually never comes to this school, unless their are important days where he is needed. so, it was a shock for the students to see him here, especially with a human and new werewolf. 

i almost let something slip because no one informed me that actual werewolves that were not turned had the ability and strength of one before shifting. something that i didn't have, apparently they did get stronger and other things occurred, but not anything that i knew about. i easily covered what i was saying though, hoping they didn't expect a thing. 

i noticed looks getting sent in our direction while i tuned out of the conversation. some were curious and some of them just looked mad. im glad there were bodyguards around because if there weren't, i would be scared of the possibilities. 

i didn't speak up about anything, until i started thinking about the guy soobin again, my curiosity got the best of me so i asked.

"who is soobin?" that question had the table going dead silent and smiles dropping.

"ah, you don't want to get involved in that." beomgyu said with nervous laughter.

"why who are they, and why does yeonjun keep being mentioned?"

beomgyu rubbed his hands together finally deciding to answer, "well, yeonjun is seoyun's niece. if you haven't notice is already scarier well, yeonjun is way worse. they basically get away with anything, including soobin."

"but why soobin, is he related to him too?" i tried not to seem curious because that was the most i talked to them since i got here, but i was too intrigued.

"no, but he has always been with yeonjun. there's a lot of rumors about them, some say they're just friends while others swear that they are dating. soobin doesn't really talk, people have only ever heard him say a few words. with that kind of superiority you don't need much words i guess."

i hadn't noticed the cafe had gone quiet while i had been thinking about the two, or the color that drained from everyone's face at my table. of course i spoke out at that moment.

"hm yeonjun and soobin, i said something to soobin and all he did was give me a dirty look," i laughed between my sentence, "doesn't seem that scary to me like they could do anything, who cares if they get away with things, they probably couldn't stand a chance."

"taehyun, stop talking." jimin said, in a nervous tone.

"hm?" they gestured behind me. 

there stood soobin and beside him, im assuming was yeonjun. he had bright pink hair that stood out and had full lips. his hair was longer and almost reached his shoulder, and he stood tall. however he didn't seem happy at all, his mouth set in a straight line, but for a small moment i thought i saw a smirk i must have been seeing things. 

"what was that?"

i sat speechless, "you had so much to say about me and soobin, but now you can't even form a word?" he said again, breaking the silence. 

i looked over to jungkook to notice his wide eyes, and scared expression, which made me mad and i didnt want to seem weak, so i did something I probably would regret. i scooted back getting up from my chair, attempting to stand at my full height, which was still shorter than the two. 

despite the fear i spoke out, " really? you're yeonjun, who could be scared of someone with bright pink hair and for soobin he doesn't even talk and look at his face he wouldn't hurt anyone" i covered up my nerves with laughter.

gasps were sounded out through the cafe at my words.

my breath hitches as his large hand encloses around my neck while the other vampire stands to the side, but i refuse to let my stance falter.

"is the baby werewolf trying not to act fazed." 

"i'm not scared of you."

"you fucking should be."

i could hear jungkook's panic from beside me asking why the guards weren't doing anything, which was answered with they could get away with everything. 

"it is kinda pathetic that you are what, 17 or 18, and havent even shifted yet." this time it wasnt yeonjun who spoke, it was soobin. which left the people in more shock as the whispers started.

I reached up to grab the hand that was still wrapped around my throat. bad idea, both of them flashed their fangs at my movement, leaving me to drop my hand.

to my surprise, his hand let go. 

"i would drop the act, next time it will end badly for you." yeonjun said roughly pushing past me. i could finally breathe as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok triple update, i literally said i would be updating every week, but here i am doing it everyday. happy valentine’s day! leave kudos :)


	7. not an update

uh hello i got logged out of this account and i finally was able to change my password i haven’t updated in forever but i’ve already written several chapters i’ll post them soon!


End file.
